


Actually... I just miss you

by dancingVoid



Series: 5 Word Prompts [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: 5 Word Prompt, F/M, Karezi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 15:34:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7320850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancingVoid/pseuds/dancingVoid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Terezi messaged Karkat, asking him to come see her. It's been a long time since they talked, but he showed up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Actually... I just miss you

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first of a series of drabbles, that I'll be posting every other day. Each one will be based off of a randomly chosen five word phrase from a list that I have.
> 
> Enjoy!  
> And if you have any phrases you'd like to see me do, let me know and I'll add them to the list :)

“Look, I'm here, like you asked. Now tell me what the hell you want so I can get on with the very important things I was doing.”  
“Actually... I just miss you.”

I stared at her in surprise. The great Terezi, judge extraordinare and devoted FLARPer, had just opened her door and said that she missed me. Not only that, but there was a note of unsureness in her usually confident voice.  
“Hold the fuck up. Is this some kind of fucking joke? Is Strider about to jump out and whisk you away to sloppy makeouts, smirking at me for being a goddamn fool?”  
She let out a small laugh, a familiar sound. “Dave and I haven't been a thing for a few weeks, Karkat. I was never really more than pale for him, but…” She shrugged. “Human romance is different.”  
“You were never flushed for Strider.”  
She nodded.  
“And you miss me.”  
She nodded again, a slight smile tugging at her lips.  
“What the fuck Terezi?! You couldn't have told me this sooner instead of not talking to me for weeks while I thought you were cozied up in some corner with fucking Dave Strider?!”  
She crossed her arms. “First of all, _you_ were the one not talking to _me_! Second, are we going to stand here all day or will you come inside?”  
I let out a small huff and pushed inside, telling myself that I was only doing it because it was cold in the corridors.  
“Fine. Let's talk.”


End file.
